


You're beautiful

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [50]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 50, Fluff, M/M, bored!Yuta, model!Sicheng, photographer-wannabe!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta accompanied his 'adopted son #2' to his photoshoot, but never expected to get a picture of himself also.





	You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> HALFWAY THERE!

Yuta was bored. Like, out of his mind. He had been sitting on that damn couch for HOURS now, waiting for Sicheng to finish his photo shoot so that they can go and watch that anime movie that came out last week and the younger promised him that they would watch it together after he was done with this shoot. But to be honest, Yuta was kind of questioning of there was such a things as 'done with the photoshoot'. 

Because hell, they have been there since forever and they still weren't done! 

Yuta lay down on the couch and just watched as Sicheng posed with a beautiful model draped against him. They were looking at the camera, trying to appear as sassy and sexy as they could be.

Yuta smiled. His adopted son #2 (#1 would be Jaemin, mind you) didn't need to act sexy and beautiful, he was already perfect. And he would be even more perfect, if he could pose even faster, so that they could be done early! 

Yuta was so caught up in this, the only thing he noticed was the flash of light. He looked at the source of it, just to find a guy pointing a Polaroid camera at him as the photo slowly rolled out. 

"What the hell?" Yuta muttered as he sat up. The guy turned the camera towards himself and took the picture that rolled out before he waved it in the air. He looked at it, before he turned to Yuta with a sheepish smile. 

(Nakamoto would swear he saw him blushing.) 

"Sorry. You just looked so nice in those black clothes on that white couch, I couldn't help myself" he said, before he gave the picture to Yuta. And Yuta needed to admit,it was really an aesthetically pleasing picture. He was wearing a black jacket, with a black-white stripped shirt underneath it and black jeans. His black shoes were off of the couch, and he was smiling at something off the picture. It looked really nice. 

"Are you one of the models waiting for their turn? I haven't seen you at the meeting yesterday" the guy asked, playing with the camera in his hands. 

Yuta lifted his eyebrows up in surprise. He had never been mistaken for a model even though he had been on a few shoots with Sicheng. And if anything, the other guy should have been a model himself with that jaw line.  
"Uhm, no. I'm here for my friend" he answered, looking down at the picture in his hands. 

"That's a shame. You're beautiful, you would look good in the magazine" the guy said, giving Yuta a soft smile. Yuta couldn't understand why his face heated up so quickly. 

"A-and you? Are a model here?" He asked, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

The guy laughed softly.  
"No, I'm the photographer's assistant. I'm aiming to be a photographer myself" he said, causing Yuta to look down at the picture again. The guy sure had talent if he could make a potato like him look this good. 

"Well, you're definitely talented for it" he said, and he wasn't prepared for the bright smile he got in return. Damn, people shouldn't be allowed to smile this beautiful and bright. It was burning his retinas.

"Thank you! I'm Taeyong, by the way" Taeyong stepped closer, offering his hand to Yuta. 

Yuta shook his hand.  
"I'm Yuta" he answered, maybe holding the hand just a second longer than it would've been appropriate. 

"It's nice to meet you" Taeyong said, and Yuta was about to answer when Sicheng's sweet voice caught his ear. 

"Hyung, I'm done, we can go" Yuta looked at his friend for a second before he turned back to Taeyong. 

"This is my call, it was nice to meet you" he said, and was about to pull away. But Taeyong caught his wrist. 

"Wait" he called. Yuta looked at him, surprised. "Give me the picture" he said with a smile, placing down the Polaroid on the couch. Yuta handed him the pic, as the guy took a sharpie out of his pocket. He wrote something on the back, before he gave Yuta another smile. 

"Give me a call if you would be interested in modelling for my portfolio" he said, giving back the picture to Yuta. 

"HYUNG" Sicheng's impatient shout was heard, so Yuta just gave Taeyong one last smile. 

"I'll think about it. See you" he said, before running off. 

 

And no matter how sad the movie was, Yuta just couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)


End file.
